Power, Control and Desire
by kognitiveDissonanz
Summary: SEQUEL to "Power and Control" (for better understanding you schould read that one first) - Regina takes back power and control. If only there wasn't this uncontrollable desire... SQ smut.


**A/N:**

After the great feedback to "Power and Control" and the all the requests for a sequel, here it is! Regina's revenge ;-)

As always I thank my beta tonguemarksonmymirror for her work

Now enjoy and leave a review here to make me happy

**Disclaimers:** I don't own OUAT or the characters

* * *

Regina was exceptionally angry, and not even primarily because of Emma Swan, but more because of herself. She was angry that she had stopped fighting. She was angry that she hadn't been stronger; that she hadn't been able to resist. But above all, she was angry that she couldn't forget her last encounter with the sheriff. Emma Swan haunted her and sparked a fiery desire that threatened to burn her from the inside out if she didn't react soon. It shouldn't be like this. She was the one who possessed all the power. How could this woman dare to take it away from her? No; she wouldn't let her get away with that; she would take back the power and, thus, the control. Everything would be fine and this desire would disappear.

She really shouldn't have been surprised that Miss Swan didn't have the guts to actually show up this morning and attend their appointment. Of course, she neglected her sheriff duties only too happily if she could avoid her. She was afraid of the consequences of her outrageous action, and rightly so. Regina was more than happy to put her back to her place. And this was clearly below her. Miss Swan couldn't possibly believe that she would let her go unpunished after such a stunt? She could hide before her, but there was no way she could escape her. If she didn't come to her, she simply had to go to her.

In the evening, Regina knocked loudly against the door of the shabby apartment, which the sheriff shared with the elementary school teacher. As the blonde then finally opened the door, the fire sparked again. She stood there, once again, only in a white tank top and shorts, and Regina felt her uncontrollable desire for the blonde rear up like a wild animal that had been unleashed inside her, rough and untamed. It shook her deepest, innermost parts, and left her craving more. She would not allow this animal to take possession of her entirely. Emma Swan had no impact on her and she would show her exactly that. She alone controlled her body and she alone decided what she did with it and what she liked. Miss Swan would not make her body a slave again.

"I was expecting you this morning" Regina said in greeting.

Emma eyed her bluntly, which drove a shiver down Regina's entire body. "Sorry, something came up" she finally answered, shrugging.

"I beg your pardon? I think I didn't hear well" Regina said, appalled. "Are you really this incompetent, or just stupid?"

"What is your problem?" Emma growled at her and stepped menacingly into her personal space.

Regina didn't let her treat her like that. "_You_ are my problem," she hissed as she pushed the sheriff farther back with every word until she had forced herself inside the apartment.

"Oh, now I understand," Emma laughed. "The perfect mayor feels uncomfortable because she loves how hard I've fucked her."

Pictures of last night rushed through Regina's mind. She could feel the touches again on her skin; she yearned for the pleasurable pain and the natural dominance of the sheriff, who had eventually defeated her. Her body was overcome by another wave of desire which left her hair standing on end. Her heartbeat accelerated, and again this forbidden heat ignited deep inside her core, which forced her to stand even more stiffly, so she didn't show anything.

She took a deep breath and forced this uncontrollable desire back once again. Her common sense wouldn't give up without a fight. She stared at Emma Swan with all the contempt she could muster up in this moment. She shouldn't have been enjoying being treated like that, but that's what she had done, and just like that, Miss Swan had taken control. That was a disaster. Of all the ways she could have chosen, this was by far the most sickening one. And she saw exactly how much she enjoyed this very fact. It offered her almost a perverse pleasure that she had maneuvered her into this situation. She had to do something.

Her flat hand shot forward, but Emma had already anticipated her attack. In a firm grip, she caught her wrist and cut directly in her fresh wounds. The pain left her trembling and she saw in the darkening eyes of the sheriff that it hadn't gone unnoticed by her. They stared at each other like in trance, caught in each other's hungry gazes, consumed by the crackling tension that had built up and threatened to explode with every passing moment. Their breaths were shallow, as if the air had dissipated slowly. As Emma's grip hardened Regina's breathing stopped. In that moment, the two women lunged at each other.

Regina's mind had miserably lost the battle. Like an unstoppable fire, the desire burned through her body as she relentlessly bit the blonde on the lip just so she could lick blood off of the delicate skin. She urged Miss Swan backwards until her back collided against one of the pillars in the loft. The blonde let out a strangled gasp, and Regina took this opportunity to slide her tongue into her hot, waiting mouth. She was greeted with a throaty sigh, which she swallowed with her demanding kiss. This time she would take the lead. This would be her revenge.

"Where is Miss Blanchard?" she whispered against the lips of the other, while she'd already started to free Miss Swan from her hideous tank top.

Emma impatiently slapped her hands away and pulled the top over her head herself. "Gone out", she mumbled curtly before they met in another kiss.

With a deft movement, the mayor had opened her bra and let the straps slide over Emma's shoulders. As she was standing exposed before her, Regina paused for a moment and let her eyes wander. It made her almost angry, how confidently Emma Swan was standing in front of her, as if she knew exactly what effect she had on her. It seemed as if she wanted exactly what was happening and this was not according to Regina' plan. She wanted to attack her, just as she had done with her. She wanted to own her, use her, so that finally there was nothing left of her. Emma Swan should be hers.

"By going out I suppose you mean that she is screwing my friend Kathryn's husband" Regina said coldly.

With a smug grin, she witnessed the desired reaction on Miss Swan's face. Her green eyes glittered dangerously, her lips curled into a severe line and Regina's pulse jumped expectantly a beat as Emma strode with clenched fists towards her. She didn't flinch, when one of these rough hands lunged for her hair again and pulled resolutely. It was downright exhilarating to feel this pain again and her grin became even wider. She realized just how frustrating it was for Emma and finally it felt as if she had regained control. She could enjoy the pain; she just had to stop to look at it as a weakness.

Opposing Emma's iron grip, Regina leaned slowly in to her, but at the last moment she turned her head away from her already waiting mouth and bit instead fiercely in her neck. She could feel the excited buzz more than she heard it and so she sank her teeth all over again into silky skin. The hand that had just pulled at her hair, pressed her close to her now. Regina took the opportunity and wrapped her arms around the toned shape of the sheriff. Long, manicured fingernails left deep, red traces on her back and Emma Swan groaned loudly. This sound alone transported Regina into other realms.

The mayor pressed her victim again against the pillar. Her mouth didn't leave the perfect white skin for a moment. Regina kissed her way down from Emma's neck to her full breasts, where she finally attacked an already hard nipple. From the moment her mouth cupped the taut nub, Emma stretched herself greedily against her touch as if she'd long lost the control over the situation herself. Regina grinned secretly before she rudely bit on the sensitive flesh, urging a thigh between Emma's legs and thereby eliciting another cry from her that hovered somewhere between ecstasy and pain. Regina's burning desire grew even wilder.

But before she knew what was happening, she was forced roughly to her knees. Her bones collided with the hard wood which creaked dangerously under the unexpected force. Regina groaned painfully, but had no time to recover, as a hand grabbed her chin and forced her to look up. She was met with a blazing glare and her internal heat rose even more. What was Emma Swan probably planning to do to her now? Fearlessly, she stared up at her, almost demanding to punish her. She knew, she only had to provoke her long enough, and she wouldn't be able to suppress her urge to dominate her further.

It was a dangerous game, boundaries blurred, and they always came dangerously close to a point where it wasn't fun anymore. But until now, they had never crossed it, and so, they tested the boundaries ever further. It was always possible to go a little more extreme, even a bit more brutal. It was a game and they alone set the rules. And yet, they knew both that they would never give up. After all, a defeat also meant the loss of power and control. It was still the only reason they started this whole thing. But it became much more dangerous now, considering the desire that had forced itself in their little game. It was this component that kept their game going. Without it, it would had probably long since lost its appeal. Now, they always wanted more.

"Let's give your mouth something useful to do" said Emma and let her shorts slide to the floor.

Regina almost didn't noticed, that one of Emma's hands disappeared between her own legs, because at the same time, the other hand that had been holding her chin, found its way to her neck and squeezed. She forced herself to remain calm and not show any weakness. She continued to stare, unaffected, into her tormentor's eyes, but she couldn't stop herself from swallowing thickly. A sadistic grin graced Miss Swan's lips as she looked down at her, and Regina started to shiver. She wanted to stand up, she wanted to rebel against the submissive position, and yet, she remained on her knees before her. She knew she would lose the game if she caved in now.

For a moment, the sheriff hardened her grip around her neck and forced Regina to open her mouth to breathe. It was exactly what she wanted from her. As soon as she had done that, she pushed two fingers into her mouth, where she could taste Emma's arousal clearly. It was the taste of pure lust and Regina knew she would never get enough of it. Because it was the desire for her. Emma Swan needed her, and it was in her hands alone to give her what she needed so much. Miss Swan kept her on a short leash, and yet she gave her all the power.

Regina fixed her confidently with a steady look, while she let her tongue slide seductively over her fingers, before letting them sink even deeper into her mouth. At this moment, she could read in the stormy green eyes that she possessed the upper hand. Only with difficulty did Emma manage to suppress a moan; her whole body was covered by goose bumps, and she shut her eyes tight. Regina knew she could no longer resist her. She was indeed in the submissive position, but in their game she had just taken the lead.

"I see you are a natural on your knees", Emma laughed roughly while she freed Regina's mouth, so she could speak again.

"Don't be so smug, my dear," Regina whispered and took a deep breath. "I can smell how ready you are for me."

"So what are you waiting for?" Emma replied challenging. "Show me what you've got."

Emma laid a hand on the back of her head and pressed it without regard to where she needed it most. Regina didn't hesitate when she met her hot wetness. She let her tongue ghost along her slit from bottom to top and was rewarded with a trembling moan. Strong fingers dug into her scalp where they certainly left deep marks and thereby sparked her own desire even more. She moaned encouragingly against Emma's center, which caused the blonde to tremble again. Emma probably wasn't even aware of how much power she gave her in this position. She alone decided, when, how hard and how long she would come. And she knew how to use this power.

Regina started slowly, let her tongue wander searchingly, almost lazily. She noticed from the desperate, longing sounds how frustrating it was for her to be teased without completely giving her what she wanted. It was only when her head was once more pressed hard against her center that she quickened her pace. With one hand, she reached under the blonde's leg and pulled it over her shoulder so that she had better access. Emma moaned loudly and clung with her free hand firmly on Regina's shoulder, so that she was able to keep standing upright, while the other hand was still holding her head trapped between her legs.

Regina enjoyed feeling the blonde squirm and twitch under her touch, to hear her gasp and moan louder and louder. She herself was already trembling from arousal and strain, but she would not budge. Emma leaned more and more on her, since she was no longer able to keep herself on her feet, and Regina already felt every muscle in her body tense under her weight, but she wasn't finished yet. She enjoyed the burning sensation in her fibers; it spurred her on. Relentlessly, she licked the hardened bead of nerves, sucked it until Emma's entire body was covered by seemingly uncontrollable contractions. And then she stopped.

Emma growled furiously, and Regina grinned sneakily when she very slowly started over again. She repeated this torture a few more times. She let Emma's desire always continue to rise; she worked her up until just before the climax and denied it to her then. She wanted Emma Swan to surrender and she would continue until that point, even if she was close to a breakdown, even if her body soon could no longer bear the weight of the sheriff. She would only release her when she begged. She needed this in order to satisfy her own desires. Emma Swan had to admit defeat. This was her revenge. Her game. She alone possessed the power and control. The sheriff had to learn that she couldn't win against her.

And then finally Emma came to her breaking point. "Please ... ," Emma gasped breathlessly.

"Please what, dear?" She purred as she looked up to her.

"Please ... let me come, asshole!" She yelled frustrated, almost disgusted. Regina saw exactly, how much effort it had cost her. It was the most rewarding experience ever.

And this time as she worked her up again, she let a hand wander in her own pants. Her body also cried out for release; her body also had to finally be freed from the desire. Every slip of the tongue she imitated with her hand and it almost frightened her how little she needed to merge entirely into her lust; but first, she would drive Emma over the edge. One last time, she closed her mouth over her clit, pressed her tongue hard against it, and the blonde fell down on top of her, a long-withheld cry falling from her lips. That was all Regina needed to finally let go herself and so the two women fell on the ground.

"Miss Swan, I would be grateful if you'd hand in the report tomorrow," Regina said after a long, breathless silence. "You don't want me to remind you again, do you?"

With some difficulty, she finally managed to stand up again and fought her aching muscles, which began to tremble under her own weight. She smoothed the crinkles out of her clothes and took one last look at Emma Swan, who sat there exhausted, leaning against the pillar. She had won. She had taken back all she had lost the last night. Now she could go. She was finally free.

Regina was already out the door; she had almost closed it, as Emma's voice caught her attention. "Don't worry, Madam Mayor. I'll make sure that you get what you so desperately need."

A single phrase and the desire was rekindled. The door slammed shut and the game began all over again. The game would go on, until one of them admitted defeat. And they both knew that they weren't capable of doing so. They played for power and control, and that was probably the only thing they both weren't capable of giving up. If only there wasn't this uncontrollable desire. It always pulled them together and caused even more destruction, until one day both of them probably couldn't recover from the damage. And the worst thing was, they didn't even care.

THE END


End file.
